swgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tip-off (Rebel)
Previous Quest: To Naboo (Rebel) Rewards: *6355 XP *5933 Credits *Targeting Assistance Mem-Stick Description: :Now that you're on Naboo, you must find new information that will lead you to the droid technology you seek. Search the Old War Bunker The bunker that you are sent to is right outside of Kaadara. There are Skaak Tippers (CL 20+) on both the outside and inside the bunker. The Skaak Tippers are all aggressive, so be ready for a fight. Make your way to the very bottom of the bunker and you will locate an item (which looks like a computer) on a table at the end of the room called "a mysterious device of unknown origin". Click on the item and Colonel Panaka will come over the comlink. Panaka Responds to the RSF Comm "This is Colonel Panaka. Why are you using Sgt. Willoc's comm? I haven't heard from him in over a week. Report to me immediately, please. I'm sending my location." Finding Colonel Panaka Head back into Kaadara. You should be able to find Colonel Panaka (5197, 6711) close to the Starport. Click on him to converse. "Good, there you are. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't be coming." -What can you tell me about that old war bunker? "Hmmm, okay. That was a research bunker. Naboo officers examined Trade Federation droids there. The better we knew what made them tick, the better we were able to stop them." -Are there any relics left from that war in the bunker? "In the bunker? No. It was stripped of all important equipment and such a long time ago. And old republic technology has long since moved to other research facilities." -How do I find those facilities? "You don't. You would need to be able to access classified information in the RSF mainframe in Theed, and you lack the required security clearance. But, I might be able to help you. Or get you started, anyway." -I'd appreciate your help. "As it happens, I'm always in need of good, capable recruits for the Royal Security Force. If you're interested, you can start right away. The Skaak Tippers are brewing up some trouble, and your first assignment would be to find out what." -What do you need me to do? "First, we need to find out what they are planning. Go out areound the city and surrounding area and fight some Skaak Tippers. If you find any information or a clue, follow up on it. Report back to me if you find anything significant." -I'm on my way. "Good. Fight Skaak Tippers until you learn something. And, be sure to pursue any clues you find." Fight Skaak Tippers *Note: Before you start this portion of the quest, make sure that you at least have one open inventory slot. Like Colonal Panaka said, you can find Skaak Tippers in a variety of places around Kaadara, but just in case, he gives you a waypoint to a concentration of them anyway. You need to kill 11 Skaak Tippers. Once you do, you will get a pop-up window with this information: :You found a radio on one of the Skaak Tippers. Maybe you should activate it and listen in? Use the Skaak Tipper Radio The radio is in your inventory, so just open your inventory and click on the radio to activate it. Once the radio is activated, it will disappear and a Skaak Tipper will appear on the side your screen almost like you are getting a comlink. "...just go. Okay, fine. Here are the coordinates again. Just hurry. We have to get these weapons out of sight quickly." Defeat the Skaak Tippers and Confiscate the Weapon Crates After using the radio, you will be given a waypoint to an area with more Skaak Tippers. The Skaak Tippers in this area are about CL 21+. You need to find 10 weapons crates on the Skaak Tippers, but not every Skaak Tipper will drop a weapons crate. Just keep killing them until you get 10 weapons crates. Panaka Must Be Told Once you find the 10 weapons crates, then you need to head back to Colonal Panaka (5197, 6711) to complete the quest. "The Skaak Tippers are smuggling in weapons? This sounds bad, but you did well in recovering some of the weapons crates." -Any idea why they need the weapons? "Hmmm, maybe. One of the last communications from Sgt. Willoc regarded a plan to steal the bank terminals from Kaadara." -Stealing the bank terminals? "That's right. They plan to hack into them and gain access to the bank accounts of everyone in Kaadara. Not that I believe they could actually pull it off, but we cannot let them get that far. I'm sending you to assault their hideout." -Where is their hideout? "It's on a small island east of Kaadara. Follow the beach to the east and you shouldn't have any trouble finding it. Take out as many of them as you can. Then find thier leader, Jonni Skaak, and take him down as well. If you succeed, they won't be planning an attack on Kaadara again any time soon." -I'll take care of it. Next Quest: Tipping the balance Category:Naboo quests Category:Legacy Quest